


This means war (For the love of Portgas)

by Mullk6



Series: The world unknown to us (except one, stop lording your knowledge over us, it got old after the first year) [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, I have too many ideas to just do one, Marineford alternates start from here, Murphy's Law, Sort Of, Time-line split, Timeline 1.5, so I'm doing all of them, this is the background information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6
Summary: Murphy's law happened. There was no way they'd manage to stop Marineford. Plan B it was then.All bets are off. Ouroboros refuse to let Ace die, no matter what they have to do.Nothing is true, everything is permitted.Time to prepare for war.Timeline #1,5Marineford alternate #1





	This means war (For the love of Portgas)

“Damn it...”

Just about everything had gone wrong after they had let Sabo off.

“Damn _it_.”

Their eternal pose had flown overboard due to some violent winds and waves, so they had to rely of the normal log pose.

“ _Damn it._ ”

And the first island they hit? Not Whiskey Peak.

“ _DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!_ ”

None of the others said a word as Ed screamed to the heavens. All their plans had gone out the window. All of them... which meant-

“Ouroboros.”

The cold, steely tone their Captain had adopted caused them all to snap to attention, only to see Edwina's eyes holding the same sort of look in her eyes.

“With recent events... I am sorry.”

Her eyes closed for a moment, before they opened, this time ablaze with anger and determination.

“We prepare for war.”

Everyone nodded and Al stepped up, her face impassive “This means all bets are off. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. You find a Devil Fruit, you bring it to me, if it's useful, you can be damn sure someone on this crew is eating it. I'll go through the few we already have and compare them to the Encyclopedia we stole from the base.”

With this, the Ouroboros started to train. Their happy mood nowhere to be seen unless they took a day off. They couldn't afford burning out but when Al found someone willing to teach them Geppo and Soru they did not rest until they could do both.

But most importantly, they had discarded the rules they had made in the beginning. Devil Fruits were now allowed and you could be damn sure they had more than one now. This meant more training for those who ate a fruit that had been deemed useful. To other people, some of them might seem lame or useless, but to Al? Oh, there was so much you could do with some of them, you just needed to utilize them correctly. A couple had been consumed on the chance that her theories were right and they were all glad they were. With imagination, anything could be turned deadly. Just look at what Luffy could do, and he was made of rubber, an arguably useless power. It wasn't the power that mattered, it was how you used it.

They gained notoriety and high bounties for robbing all Marine Bases they came across blind, which meant they really needed to work for it when they initiated phase two of their plan: Infiltrating Marineford. It took some work, but they managed to completely transform their ship and disguise themselves well enough that no one looked at them twice. All truly incriminating evidence was stored in airtight containers attached to the bottom of the ship. It was a good thing there were no Fishmen in the marines.

They had made it there a week before the execution. This meant they wouldn't get too rusty as they waited for the day to come. But during this week, they didn't just loiter and relax, oh no. They _planned._ At the end, there were three main plans, three back-up plans each and numerous back-up plans for their back-up plans. They _would not fail._

Their ship was docked. The modifications had been done, checked and double-checked. The plans had been memorized. All booby-traps and distractions had been hidden in their rightful places. The equipment had been acquired, made and tested. Their training had pushed them past any imagined limits. Calls had been made. They were right on schedule. Now they just needed to wait. Wait for the war to start.

Ace would live.

Blackbeard would die.

It just wouldn't happen on their terms, not entirely, but they could contribute in tipping the odds _waaay_ in their favour.

This time. _This time._ The Marines would lose.

Ouroboros would make _sure of it._


End file.
